A Snake in Lion's Clothing
by The Light Slytherin
Summary: What is Harry's upbringing before Hogwarts was a little more magical than Dumbledore expected. !DumblesBashing !WeasleyBashing !IndependentHarry !DarkHarry. Reviews are very much encouraged. Need to improve my writing after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A Snake in Lions Clothing**

 **Chapter 1: The Dursleys**

A small tabby cat was prowling along a garden wall when a loud motorbike engine was heard. In a pop and old man in what looked to be a dressing gown appeared in front of the feline.

"Albus I'm not sure this family is suitable for young Harry, they are the worst kind of muggles. They are rude and brutish."

"Minerva dear, they are the only family the young Potter boy has…"

He was interrupted by a giant figure making huge steps towards them. In his massive hands was a baby in a ratty blanket. On closer inspection the woman saw on the child's forehead an 'S' shaped scar, with blood still dribbling out of the wound.

"Oh Merlin, is that the mark?"

The elder man held up a long white wand and said a few quiet words, afterwards a small yellow light was on the tip of his wand.

"Yes, marking young Harry as his equal."

Minerva was shaken by this.

"Albus, how can a little baby boy be that awful monster's equal? He can't even talk!"

Once again the old man was interrupted by the giant.

"He'll be a great wizard one day McGonagall. You just wait and see."

The one known as Albus spoke up.

"Yes old friend, he will be a great wizard, a great wizard indeed."

* * *

"BOY! Get up now!"

Harry groggily awoke to his uncle roaring at him from the kitchen. Unfortunately for him this was a normal wake up call. Harry pulled on his oversized, hand-me-down clothes and went out the cupboard under the stairs.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, it is my fault."

Harry did not know what happened, but he knew that he needed to take the blame.

"Not that freak, you've got a letter."

The latter part of that sentence was said with a sickly smile and bitter-sweet voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't know why anyone woul-"

Harry could not finish before his Aunt Petunia screeched at him.

"Shut up boy! The letter is an offer for adoption. Some poor old sap in London wants to take care of you, obviously doesn't know you're a freak then."

Adoption? Harry thought this over in his head several times.

"Why would anyone adopt me?"

Vernon waddled up to him somewhat menacingly.

"We don't care, just do it and you'll be out of our lives for good. Got it?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry took that as a cue to make breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausages, beans. All not tasted by Harry. His breakfast was dry toast. So were his dinners. His only real meal was at school, even then Dudley took most of it.  
Harry was much too thin for a ten year old (nearly eleven he kept telling himself). He was only 3 and a half stone, even for someone shorter than average this was much too thin. The school nurse kept on calling the Dursleys and insisting that Harry was underweight, they persisted on saying that he did a lot of exercise. He was only just over 4ft too, much shorter than his classmates by some 9 inches.

Dudley was the complete opposite. He was immensely overweight, for an eleven year old he was 7 and a half stone, over double the weight of little Harry. Dudley was tall too, he was a little under 5ft.

Another way they were opposite was academics, Dudley was a below average E grade student. Harry however had the ability to be top of the class, but through harsh verbal and physical punishments by his 'Family' dropped to about a D grade, and still was accused of copying of dear Dudley.

After breakfast Harry got one of the jobs he somewhat enjoyed: gardening. In the peace and quiet he thought more about his possible adoption. Vernon said he was coming round on Saturday, only four more torturous days. Harry wondered if he was nice, like his old Year 2 teacher, who let him stay in the classroom at break times when Dudley bullied him. Harry dreaded the thought of him being like the Dursleys, nasty people.

For the next three days Harry quietly and dutifully did his chores, causing no trouble and doing no harm. On Friday he could hardly contain his excitement. His hands were shaking when he was digging up the rose bush.

A large shadow covered him entirely. It was Dudley.

"Hey Potter, I hear that daddy's arranged to get rid of you."

"Yes Dudley, he has"

"Wouldn't be a shame if you were all bruised up?"

Harry knew what was coming next, it happened so often he could predict it.

"Hey Piers! Come over here and play Harry Hunting with me!"

Harry started running now. Down the street and around the corner into the woods. He hid in some bushes, small enough to disappear.

Piers saw him first, always smarter than Dudley, but considerably weaker. Piers hung with Dudley for protection, and Dudley was the biggest boy in the school, taller than some teachers!

"Hey Dudley, I've found him!"

Both boys came rushing towards Harry, who was too scared to move.

Suddenly a huge black dog ran out from another bush near Harry and towards the antagonists. It growled loudly at them. The two boys, both smaller than the dog backed away slowly, then scurried off. The dog turned, Harry swore that it winked at him, then it galloped off. Harry thought for a while about the dog on his slow meander back home, from his secret reading he deduced that it was and Irish Wolfhound.

It was too dark for Harry to garden any more, so he finished up quickly and went back inside to clean up and make dinner. At dinner, when Harry was washing the pots and pans whilst his relatives ate, Vernon spoke up loudly.

"Only one more night with the freak darling."

Petunia was visibly surprised to be called such an endearing term by her husband.

"Yes, then he will be whisked away and never seen again!"

The whole Dursley family cackled at this like horrid witches. Harry although he didn't show it was happy too, for much the same reason.

'Only one more night with the Dursleys' he thought.

In his bed that night Harry pondered about how his life was changing direction now. No more purposely being bad in school, no more insane chores. His life was going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Snake in Lions Clothing**

 **Chapter 2: Getting to Know Yourself**

The next morning Harry woke up with gusto. Today was going to be the day he got rid of the Dursleys. He hoped at least. When he was making breakfast he put a little more effort into it to make it taste better. The Dursleys noticed, and then scolded him.

"Boy! Why can't you make food like this everyday?"

Little things like that continued for the rest of that Saturday morning. The Dursleys even yelled at him for things Dudley did years ago.

"Hey freak! Clean up the mess from Dudder's second bedroom!"

Dudders had not been in his second bedroom for months. Whilst Harry was doing this though, he saw a black car roll up in front of the house. A tall man rolled down the window and looked at the Dursley's house for a few minutes. Harry could also see the neighbour over the street, Ms Figg peering through her tatty net curtains.

Of everyone in Little Whinging he was going to miss her the most. When his relatives were out of town, he stayed with Ms Figg for a few ours. She had lots of cats and Harry was sure they could understand her.

At that point Vernon squeezed his head into the small rooms doorway.

"Boy, it's almost time for you to leave. Clean yourself up and look smart. Wouldn't want you coming back here, do we?"

Either Vernon was being sarcastic, or he was sincere. Harry then thought for a moment about how everyone in the house right now benefited from Harry leaving.

Petunia with her belief of 'one less mouth to feed'.

Vernon having Harry out of his hair.

In hindsight Harry realised that the only one who maybe didn't was Dudley. Dudley actually enjoyed beating up Harry on his father's and friends encouragement.

"Well, don't stand around like a silly bugger boy! Get to it!"

Harry quickly half walked, half ran to the bathroom. He hurriedly washed his face and brushed his teeth with Petunia's toothbrush. Harry didn't dare uses the male's. He contemplated having a quick shower, but remembered that the man was outside, so he didn't.

Harry hurried to the cupboard and put on his finest hand-me-downs. On inspection he just looked like a normal boy in clothes too big for him. Not a starved slave in horrid hand-me-downs.

Now that the whole family was in the living room, almost all of them trying to look subtle whilst staring out the window. The man opened the car door and stepped out. He was wearing an expensive suit and holding a brown briefcase. He strode carefully but quickly to the door. A second later the doorbell rang throughout the house. Vernon hurriedly got up and answered it. In the living room Harry could not hear what they were saying.

Vernon lead the man into the living room and invited him to sit down (in _his_ chair). The man introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is David Reading. I'm a bank clerk and I live in Arlington, in Essex."

Harry, and the Dursleys were impressed. A bank clerk? They heard that was well paid, better than Vernon's job.

David got up and slowly walked over to Harry and crouched down in front of him till he has about the same height.

"I'm looking to adopt you. Would you like that?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. He had just met this man, how was he supposed to know if he was going to be happy.

"I'm not sure" said Harry.

If looks could kill, Vernon would have murdered Harry. He was shaking in anger.

"That's all right, how about me and you go out for the day and get to know each other? Is that OK?"

Harry was now ecstatic, his first time leaving the house without the Dursleys.

"Oh, that would be fine by me. What about you Uncle?"

Vernon bustled in his seat in between his wife and child. Near crushing them.

"Oh of course, that would be fine David."

Harry was vibrating with excitement in the smallest chair in the room.

"Oh fantastic. Well then, let's go"

When they were in the car David turned to Harry.

"Harry there is something I must tell you. You see, my name is not David Reading. I am a wizard."

"Prove it."

"Excuse me? Prove it? Oh all right then."

The man not named David flicked his right hand and from his sleeve came a long stick. He waved it quickly and Harry noticed that they were no longer outside the Dursleys home.

"Where are we?"

"We are at my house, and your house. So our house."

"What's your real name?"

"My real name is, Harry Potter."

"That's impossible, don't be silly."

"No really, I am. I'm you from a different universe in the future"

"No. For real, who are you?"

"No, I'm you!"

"You can not be serious"

The other Harry chuckled slightly, and Harry didn't really understand why.

"So why did you come here then?"

"Well a couple of reasons. The first and most important is to raise you properly. The second is that well… Well I kinda destroyed my universe."

"You what?"

"Well, I got killed, and I was in Limbo. I had a second chance at life due to our mother's protective spells. But when I died someone used the resurrection stone on me so I came back to life that way, and through mum. So there was two of me both with the same mind. There was a paradox, yada-yada universe destroyed. Because I am the master of death I possessed the ability to travel to another time and universe to start again."

"Won't this universe be destroyed if there's two of us?"

"I don't _think_ so. I think because our minds are different, and we're from different universes, so it should be fine."

"Oh, that's filled me with confidence. So how old are you really?"

"Well I'm eighteen, but I used ageing charms to look about thirty five."

"And you're going to raise me."

"Yeah isn't it gonna be fun!"

"Where are we again?"

"Oh yeah, Potter Manor."

* * *

"Harry I think you should still call me David from now on. At least in public. Y'know to avoid confusion."

"OK, David."

Potter Manor was beautiful. It was a large two storey building with a large tower in the centre which reached three storeys. It's stonework was orangey in colour. The windows were big and tall. On the tower in the middle was a flag with a family's crest on it.

"You see that, that's ours" David said pointing to the flag.

"So just how rich is our family?"

"Well our ancestor Linfred of Stinchcombe the first Potter made his money inventing medical potions, such as Skele-Gro and Pepper-Up potions. Our family has kept this fortune and diligently worked to increase it over many hundreds of years. Our grandfather Fleamont Potter invented a magical hair altering potion to keep unruly hair down. Like ours for example. You see because wizards are magical, our body is too. Our hair, if it is frizzy for example, will be unable to be straightened by muggle means. Fleamont sold this in the hundreds of thousands. This furthur increased our families wealth. It should be noted too that our family married into the Black, Peverell family and Gaunt family. All of which rich in different ways. The Black family is about the same age as ours, and got rich by selling books on their family's secret magicks. The Peverell family are not so much rich but have very valuable heirlooms. They are called the deathly hallows. In my future I eventually got hold of all three. The aforementioned Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand, and the Invisibility Cloak. They were created by the actual 'Death' and whoever holds all three is called the master of death."

"OK… I think I understand."

"Luckily for you, or us, because they are so magical there can only be one master of death. And as I am/was the last I still have all three."

David flicked his right hand again and his wand shot out. He held it up in his hand.

"It's made of Elder Wood, and has a core of Thestral hair. It is immensely powerful."

"What about the stone and cloak"

David held up his left hand and on his middle finger was a gold ring with a green stone and strange marking.

"This is the resurrection stone. Does what it says on the tin. Now the cloak is in the sitting room of our house. I didn't really feel like bringing it."

"What about the Gaunt family?"

"The Gaunt family are a horrid bunch. Direct descendent of Slytherin, who is one of the first known wizards, after Merlin of course. Who is said to have trained him and others."

"Are the Slytherin family rich too?"

"Not so much now. The main reason they are known is because all members of that family, or descendants of, share Slytherin's ability to speak to snakes."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah I would keep that one kinda quiet, it's not really a welcomed power to have. It is said if you speak to snakes, you are truly evil."

"We're not evil!" Harry said angrily.

"Yes I know that. It is just hearsay."

"How do you know all this?"

"Well I meant to arrive about nowish. When you are ten before your eleventh birthday. But I messed up and it sent me to the time of your tenth birthday. So I've had about a year to read in the family library. That and knowledge from my past life."

* * *

The next few days passed with Harry learning the basics of magic and wizard culture and etiquette from David. It was not long till it was Harry's birthday.

"I still don't know why you're not letting me get you a present." said Harry sadly.

"It is your birthday too."

"Well David Reading's birthday is on the 31st of December according to my muggle banking details"

"Yeah but still…"

"If you really want to get me a present get one for my fake birthday, y'know to keep up appearances and that."

"Fine" muttered Harry.

"Anyway it is your birthday, so I got you a present!"

David left the room, then entered again holding a large gift wrapped present.

"Oh thank you!"

Harry opened it slowly, it was what looked like a large black thin blanket.

"Erm… What is it?"

David put on a horribly sweet voice.

"Put it on then, hurry up we haven't got all day!"

When Harry put on the cloak his entire body below his head was gone.

"Wow! So this is the invisibility cloak. Why are you giving it to me? Don't you want to be Master Of Death any more?"

"I'm giving it to you because I'm not really going to be going out much. Also of the three, the cloak is the least dangerous and most useful in school. Also the whole Master Of Death thing is just a title really, it doesn't mean anything. It is the items themselves which hold all the power. The title is because with all three you can hide from death, combat and possibly defeat death, and reverse death. I may eventually give you the Elder Wand, but never, ever the stone. The stone is the most powerful object in the magical world, anyone who has heard of the Hallows will recognise it, and everyone who has heard of the Hallows will want it. From now on the stone will never leave this manor. The thing with the stone is that it can bring back anyone from the dead, but also heals any illness, reverses any injury, and grants the user a form of immortality if used fully, which so far nobody has ever done."

"Oh OK…" Harry looked down at his feet, to him David looked angry.

"On a lighter note as it is your eleventh birthday, your Hogwarts letter has arrived."

Harry was rushed out the door and into the car.

"Let's go _shopping_!"

* * *

AN: Next up the obligatory shopping chapter. The first chapter was a bit short because I don't like writing about the Dursleys for too long because they are _so_ BORING.


	3. Chapter 3

A Snake in Lions Clothing

Chapter 3: Obligatory Shopping Chapter AKA How I Stopped Worrying and Learnt to Love the Wand

"I don't think I have ever been shopping before." said Harry sadly.

"It's all right. I have the first year shopping list in my pocket. Just need to put on the glamour charms."

At that David pulled out his wand and whispered quietly whilst waving it around his face. He know looked like a slim Vernon Dursley.

"How do I look?"

"Utterly repulsive!"

"Perfect. Let's go."

The two of them went outside. David held Harry's shoulder tightly. He already told him what apparition would be like. Apparently horrible.

Harry felt like he was being pushed through a gap much too small for him, all the while spinning all different ways. When the reappeared they both hunched over and looked sickly.

"It's really not as bad on your own." David said through his teeth.

"I don't want to ever do that again!" slurred Harry.

"Right then. Let's see what do we need… Uniform of course."

"Ugh… why do we have to get uniform first I want a wand."

"You'll get a wand later."

Before they left David told Harry to act like a brat whilst in Diagon Alley. Luckily Harry was quite the actor.

"Right Harry be sure to tell me when you see Madam Malkin's Robes."

They walked for a few minutes and Harry wondered something, if David was from the future why couldn't he remember the layout of the shopping district. He'd be sure to ask at home.

"Oh David, I see it, on the left there."

"Great let's go in."

The interior to Madam Malkin's was much like a muggle tailors (to David) although Harry had not been in one yet. There were two round podiums for clients to stand one. One was filled with another boy around Harry's age, but a few inches taller. Harry was starting to fill out and grow a bit more now, thanks to nourishment potions and a healthy diet. But the boy was still lankier.

"Harry can you go on to the podium whilst I talk to Madam Malkin."

"Sure"

David went over to Madam Malkin.

"Good morning dear what can I do for you?"

"Oh not for me, for that dark haired boy on the podium."

"First year I presume."

"Yes some boy's first year robes please, and some dragon hide gloves, and some self ironing and self repairing robes too, black, red and dark green. Oh and both enchantments on the school robes too."

"Oh my. Charms on everything and dragon hide, are you sure sir."

"Oh very"

Harry walked over to the podium with trepidation, this was going to be the first wizard he would have spoken to that was not genetically identical to him. The boy on the stand was very tall, in Harry's eyes. He wore fine robes that complemented his features. Harry desperately tried to remember how to greet another wizard, from the lessons over the past few days. Fortunately the other boy took it upon himself to start proceedings.

"Good day to you. My name is Draco of the Malfoy family."

Harry racked his brains for the correct response.

"A good day to you too sir. My name is Harry of the Potter family."

The other boy looked shocked, did Harry do something wrong? He was about to apologise but Madam Malkin told Draco that his order was ready to be collected.

"Goodbye Draco of the Malfoy family"

No response, he didn't do something else wrong did he? Anyway Malkin began taking measurements and making small talk with Harry.

"So are you excited for your first year?"

"Oh yes, very. I can't wait to begin learning all about magic"

Another request from David. Apparently a first year celebrity had to act the right way and talk the right way.

"Ooh, aren't you sure of yourself" Malkin joked.

Whilst inanely conversing with the old seamstress Harry saw David start to walk over towards him after browsing a catalogue.

"Almost done you two?"

"Nearly Mr… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Mr. Reading, I'm here to help Harry get prepared for school," He then turned to Harry,

"Aren't I?"

"Yes, just about"

Harry was tired of acting like this, it did not suit him at all.

Both Malkin and David laughed. One sincere, and the other tired from all the rehearsing they did last night.

"Right, let's pay the lovely lady then Harry. We've got more shopping to do"

David pulled out a pouch and presented Malkin with a handful of large golden coins. Harry struggled to remember if they were Sickles or Galleons, one of the two anyway he thought.

On the way out the shop David presented Harry with a torn off portion of the supply list. On it read: Pewter Cauldron Size Two.

"Harry can you go into that shop there whilst I get some phials and scales. Don't worry I'll only be next door."

They both came out the shops at about the same time. Harry holding a large brown bowl much too big to fit in his hands. David was holding a small bag about the size of a matchbox.

"What's in there?" breathed Harry, tired from the hefty cauldron.

"Phials and scales like I said"

"How did you fit them in there?"

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot to show you shrinking charms. If you give me that cauldron here I'll show you."

Harry passed over the large bowl to David, who even struggled with the weight. With a flick of his wand the bowl shrunk down to the size of Harry's fingernail.

"Now remember those wand motions, I'll be testing you."

"Enough of that, I don't start school till September! What's next on the agenda?"

"Books, and lots of them. Oh and a telescope. Tell you what why don't you find the books and I'll quickly get the telescope, I'll be done before you even find them all I swear."

David ripped another piece of the list, this one larger than the last. On it was a list of books all sounding intriguing:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk,

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot,

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling,

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch,

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore,

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger,

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander,

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

David rushed off into the astronomy shop and Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts. The shop smelt of old books and dust, it was much larger inside than it appeared on the outside too.

'Some magic must be at play here' Harry thought.

It did not take him much time at all to find the right books as they were all at the front of the store with a large sign reading 'FIRST YEAR BOOKS HERE, BUY TODAY PAY LATER'. He put them all in the basket he picked up at the door, unusually light, another magic trick he presumed. Harry decided that a little wander would not hurt anyone.

Harry wandered into the aisle named 'Defence and Offence Spells'. He spied a small book on the shelf behind some dramatised dribble by some hack fraud (according to David). It was named 'Curses and Counter-Curses', it was like looking at a pile of gold to Harry. Finally able to do some real magic.

"Maybe when you're a bit older."

Harry jumped out of his skin and turned on the spot. It was just David.

"I'm glad it was I who found you, if it were anyone else and they told the press 'Little Potter, Gone Dark?' it would be disastrous for your public image."

"I understand, I just want to be prepared for my future."

"I don't think your future will be anything like mine, not now."

"Why is that David?"

"Meeting me made you aware of magic before Hogwarts, it took you away from the abusive Dursleys, made you comfortable around magic."

"Oh, I see. It gave me a head start."

"In a sense."

They paid for the books and left swiftly.

"Only two things left now Harry."

"What's next?"

"An owl, a very special owl."

The duo entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, and as soon as they did a small snowy owl came swooping towards them. Harry screamed, but he would later deny this. David seemed to recognise the owl as he was petting it whilst it was resting on Harry's arm.

"I think we might take her!" David shouted to the employee, over the sound of countless birds screeching and barking.

"Are you sure, she's been grumpy to every customer so far except you."

"We're sure."

A quick transaction later and the two were out the door.

"OK Hedwig, can you wait outside whilst Harry and I go to get his wand?"

Hedwig barked a yes.

His wand was next and Harry could not wait. The two of them walked up to am old shop at the far end of Diagon Alley. Peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. The shop's display consists of a solitary wand laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

When they walked inside Harry noticed that the shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

When the two walked in the heard a voice behind them.

"Welcome to Ollivanders, I've been expecting you Mr. Potter."

Harry noticeably jumped at the sound, David did not. As they both turned around Ollivander clocked David. He looked at him with confusion for a few moments, before speaking up.

"I have a knack for faces, and I don't seem to recognise yours. So your wand is not one of my creation. Would you do me the honour of seeing it?"

David flicked his hand and out popped the Elder Wand. He presented to Ollivander tip first, David would later tell Harry that this was on purpose to be more threatening.

Ollivanders face lit up in shock, then joy.

"My, my. This is the Elder Wand is it not?"

"I trust you to keep this between us"

"Why of course, by the mere opportunity to even hold it is payment enough for my secrecy. But I believe we have more important matter to attend to do we not? Mr Potter please place out your wand hand."

As he said this he handed the wand back to David, now solely focused on Harry.

Harry did not know what to do.

"Your, er stronger hand Mr Potter."

Harry was now more confused, but expressed it in words.

"But sir, I'm capable with both my hands. I can write equally well with both."

Ollivanders eyes widened with shock once again, this time aimed at Harry.

"Hmm, very curious. Mr Potter it is a little known fact that when someone is ambidextrous, meaning in laymen's terms, 'both handed' that the wand needs two cores to compensate for use in both hands."

David spoke up "Would that not affect the wands performance?"

"Greatly so, but positively contradictory to your believes. Having two cores is often unstable for those unable to wield it's power properly. It, when used correctly massively increases the power of spells cast, so young Harry here will need to prepare. It is also rumoured that if you have two cores you cannot be unarmed, the the disarming spell attracts the offending wands core to the spell caster. In theory because of the dual cores, the spell won't know which to latch onto."

"Wow, so erm, it'll be good then?" Harry spoke up.

Both adults turned to him and nodded rapidly.

Ollivander spoke again.

"You have to opportunity to be one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived. Not just on the likes of Dumbledore or Grindelwald, but more like the Hogwarts founders themselves."

"So… Let's get to it then!"

"My dear boy, I may be as excited as my clients usually are. It's not often a wand maker gets to produce a dual cored wand. In fact I have never, and my father didn't either. My grandfather though did, and told me that you need to find a single core match first, then find a match from a selection of cores, finally putting the second core into the original wand."

"Sounds like a lot of work." said David.

"Well best get started."

Over the next half hour or so Harry tried a multitude of wands, each failing more spectacularly than the last. Until…

"Ebony, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, very little flexibility."

When Harry held it in his hand the lights dimmed and an almighty glow rose from within him.

"Interesting, well time to find the second core."

Harry tried Unicorn, nothing.

He tried another Dragon core, nothing.

"Well Mr Potter there is one other core in the shop, but well. It is in another wand." 

"It is up to you Ollivander, are you willing to risk it?" Said David

"For the opportunity to do what no living wand maker has done, definitely."

Ollivander disappeared into the back of the store. He came out with a long dusty box.

"This wand has been unclaimed since the 1940s, and it's brother wand. The only other to contain this core, gave you that scar."

Harry looked visibly worried. Until David put his hand on Harry's shoulder and winked at him. Harry knew this was David's original wand now, and because they were the same person could match to him.

"I'll do it." said Harry.

Ollivander carefully unscrewed the handle of the wand and placed a feather on the table.

"Phoenix feather, very rare since most phoenixes don't give out there feathers often. And of course there aren't many phoenixes are there?"

Harry put his hand over the feather like he did with the other cores. But unlike the others this one reacted. It floated up into the air, halfway between Harry's hand and the table.

"Now put you wand on the table below it. If it falls atop it, then they can bind cores."

Harry placed his new ebony wand below the hovering feather. It slowly fell onto the black wand and sparks flew off each object.

"All right, time to put them together." Ollivander said excitedly.

He unscrewed the handle of Harry's wand, much like the other. He then slowly slid the feather into the hollow centre. The wand buzzed loudly whilst glowing once more.

"The core fusion is complete. Now Harry would you like to know a bit about your cores?"

David was stunned, this was not a question asked when he was eleven. He squeezed onto Harry's shoulder again showing him what to do.

"Why of course sir, I love to learn."

"Well, this is not something I offer normally but, you seem to have special circumstances don't you.

Well first off it ebony. This jet-black wand wood has an impressive appearance and reputation, being highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and to Transfiguration. Ebony is happiest in the hand of those with the courage to be themselves. Frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider, ebony wand owners have been found both among the ranks of the aurors and among the Death Eaters. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose. Someone much like you Mr Potter.

Next is dragon heartstring. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.

Finally phoenix feather. This is the rarest core type. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won."

"Well that was very informative, thank you Ollivander." said David, showing that it was time to leave.

"You can come round any time for a wand inspection." said Ollivander unknown of the double entendre.

"Why of course see you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Snake in Lions Clothing**

 **Chapter 4: Eye of the Tige** r

Back at the manor David decided to train Harry before he gets to school. After all Quirrell is not going to suddenly become a good teacher before Harry gets to school. He decided to come up with a schedule for him, to try and prepare Harry for Hogwarts. With only thirty one days until Harry goes to school, he better hurry up. David decided to train Harry in a few subjects heavily rather than all of them lightly. Potions was a definite, and of course DADA, charms and transfiguration were going to be included too. After an hour or so, David worked out a schedule.

8:00am Potions.

10:00am Defence against the dark arts.

12:00pm Hour long break.

1:00pm Charms.

3:00pm Transfiguration.

5:00pm Hour long revision of subject, alternating every day.

Whilst it was a busy schedule it was sure to get Harry ready for Hogwarts, and make him work harder than he would normally do at school so he'll settle in faster.

"Harry! Come here!" David thought that Harry was in his room reading his school books, or practising spells.

Harry ran downstairs to see what was the matter. He didn't think anything was wrong though, there was not any fear or anger in his voice.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Harry I was wondering whether or not you would agree to doing a little bit of summer studying and practice. Under my supervision you will be safe probably."

"What kind of practice would you like me to do?"

"Some potions, defence against the dark arts, charms and transfiguration. Maybe some more but it would be sporadically."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good."

* * *

Potions started the next morning. For the first day all David taught Harry was theory.

"Why can't we do some actual brewing?"

"Harry, when you get to school, your teacher will not teach you any theory. Just brewing. He will then scold you for getting anything wrong. Not only is this bad for student morale it is dangerous. Do you remember what happens when you stir wasp wings anti-clockwise?"

"Yes, it makes the potions poisonous to drink."

"And can you remember a use for wasp wings?"

"The contraception potion?"

"Correct, now can you see why not learning theory is dangerous."

"Yes, I do now."

* * *

Fortunately Harry found DADA as easy as David did. The first lesson involved Harry learning the disarming spell, protego, and the stunning spell.

"Why are you making me learn spells that are not taught in first year David?"

"Because, you will never know when you will need these spells. They are always useful. If you learn to cast them silently it would be perfect. I can only do protego wandlessly, but I think you might be able to overtake me, ay Harry?"

"Hopefully, but you are very strong."

"I am, but remember though. I have had years more practice and a war to fight in. You are eleven and only got your wand two days ago."

"Obviously."

* * *

Charms was another fairly easy subject for Harry, at least after the advanced magic he learned the lesson before.

"Harry, why is the levitation spell important?"

"Because enemies with weapons rarely have defences against their own weapons."

"Very good."

* * *

Transfiguration was fairly difficult for Harry, compared to the other subjects. David found this pleasing. Harry finally found a subject to humble himself with.

"Ugh, why is this subject so hard? Why do I even need to turn a matchstick into a needle anyway?"

"Harry remember. Nearly all the students in your year will have had no practice, even the ones who have will probably not be as advanced as you will be. If every subject came easy to you, you would not go to Hogwarts, would you?"

"I guess not, it's just that you're really good at it, you can change your face and clothes all the time."

"Harry, my wand when I was eleven was not the most powerful wand made, bar one. And of course PRACTICE!"

After another potions theory lesson the day ended.

* * *

Over the summer Harry gradually mastered the entire first two years syllabus, and some other useful preparations, such as strangely Polyjuice and the theory behind the patronus charm. He had not yet been able to get a shield, never mind a fully corporeal like David's. They both suspected their patroni would both be stags, because they are the same person. But also both agreed it may differ due to different upbringing.

Harry's way of thinking was now different too. It was more logical and he thought more about how his decisions would affect his future. David said it was very wise. Harry said it was very dumb not to.

On the 31st of August Harry had his final bonus potions lesson.

"OK Harry do you remember what I said this morning?" At his nod he continued. "Great, now a few remedial questions. Tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"Uhh, the Draught of the Living Death?"

"Correct, but have more faith in your answer. Next question, where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat. It is a cure to a few poisons."

"Good, it's better to be confident. Final question. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Nothing they are both the same plant."

"Perfect. You know what Harry, I think you are ready for your first day."

"But I've done hardly any brewing!"

"Do you know how to make them perfectly?"

"Yes."

"Even the special secrets?"

"Yes, even the short cuts."

"Then you don't need to practice. If you can do them for real, which I know you can, and you know all the theory, which I know you do. You will be ready for potions. But be warned, the teacher is a dick."

"Ha-ha, OK."

* * *

"How are we getting to the platform again?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time.

"As I said, by the muggle entrance."

"But how will we know which platform to go onto?"

"We will."

The duo set apparated into the empty alley outside the station. The entrance was two large archways with a clock tower separating them. The building was very old. Not as old as the manor, but it still stood out in London. They got inside and David pulled out a fake ticket he created at home. He presented it to the attendant and they got on their way.

The pillar between platform nine and ten stood out. Not because of the pillar itself. But because of the few people close to it all wearing what looked like expensive dressing gowns and smoking jackets.

Harry and David both blended in due to their muggle upbringing and their clothing style. Smart yet understated, and fitting in to wizard customs too.

David told Harry to wait for a bit outside the entrance for a while to see who goes past. David was waiting for the Weasleys, Harry deduced he was waiting for someone too. Due to his peering over peoples heads every now and again.

The Weasleys coming towards them was a sight to behold. A flock of redheads in a sea of, well not redheads, really made them stand out.

"Harry, you see this family here. Yeah them. Be wary of them. They are kind and caring, but I believe they are looking to befriend the little afraid 'Boy-who-lived' on behalf of Dumbledore."

"Why would Dumbledore do that?"

"Well I've been looking into the Potter accounts, and periodically every month 1000 galleons have been taken out by him and then transferred over to the Weasley vault. I believe it was to pay for Ron to become your friend."

"So don't let him."

"It's up to you."

The Weasleys began making a scene.

"Now where is the entrance to Platform nine and three quarters. Argh! Too many muggles around here."

Harry wondered about the legitimacy of that statement.

"David, wouldn't her older children have gone to Hogwarts already, and even herself when she was younger."

"You are perfectly correct Harry."

The youngest boy of the bunch spoke up. "Mum, I don't see him, he would not of been able to go in on his own."

David exhaled loudly. Harry understood why now. That Weasley boy was his friend in the future, but he now realises he was not.

"Subtle as a brick aren't they, well let's get going."

The both of them walked into the portal in between platforms nine and ten. A large black and scarlet train greeted them.

"Now before we say goodbye Harry, I have a few tasks for you. Befriend Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, be wary of your DADA teacher, learn to play an instrument, write to me with Hedwig and most importantly remember what I told you last night about potions."

"Yes of course, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too bud. See you at Christmas."

"Bye!"

"Bye Harry!"

* * *

AN: Finally finished with the boring bits. Next up Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Snake in Lions Clothing**

 **Chapter 5: Trains, Hats, and Houses.**

Harry stepped into an empty compartment. He struggled to put his trunk on the overhead rack. Even with all the shrinking and lightening charms the trunk was still around half his weight.

"Need any help there?" said a stranger stepping into the carriage. The boy was quite a bit taller than Harry and was somehow slimmer. He had dark, gaunt eyes and a sunken face.

"Yeah, sure thanks."

As the boy and Harry pushed their trunks onto the rack the stranger sat down.

"My name is Neville Longbottom, a pleasure to meet you." he said with ease whilst outstretching his hand. The boy's eyes were still sunk into his face and without emotion.

"So how many times have you had to practice saying that Neville?" Harry joked.

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry met Neville's hand halfway.

"Hundreds my grandmother made me practice manners everyday since I could walk."

"Well she seems like a wonderful woman."

"Oh, don't let that description fool you, she is kind. If a bit strict though, my parents are both in St Mungo's." Neville's face saddened a bit when saying this.

From the context Harry could tell St Mungo's was a magic hospital. He wondered though, if wizards had saints, did they have gods? Or was Jesus a wizard? Harry didn't ask Neville this, it seemed inappropriate.

Harry sat down on one of the two wooden benches that faced each other. They looked very uncomfortable, yet they felt like sitting on an old sofa.

 _Peculiar_

At this point a lanky redhead walked into their compartment.

"Sorry all the other compartments are full." The boy said sitting down.

Neville and Harry exchanged a look, they both had no trouble finding a compartment, and they were one of the last on.

"Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter!"

 _Sigh_

"...erm, Harry?" It was Neville this time.

Harry had been staring at the rude boy for several seconds. He very much intended to continue, but that would give the wrong message to Neville. The new boy's face had gone as red as his hair, it was quite funny. He looked like a tomato resting on a beanpole. He wanted to laugh, that might make things more comfortable between the three of them.

"Hahahahaha."

"Harry, what are you laughing at?"

Okay, maybe not. Growing up with no friends and only having a positive relationship with a alternate universe version of himself, made his social skills a bit… iffy.

A very short bushy haired girl poked her head into the compartment.

"Mind if I sit with you, all the other compartments are full."

 _Oh for goodness sake_

As she spoke Harry could see her two front teeth stuck out dramatically. It made her look like some sort of squirrel in combination with her hair. She was the first person in, presumably, his year that was shorter than him. She only looked an inch or so shorter than him mind. She would be going through puberty earlier than him though, so it would not be long before he is overtaken.

 _If she styled her hair, and got braces, she'd look quite cute._

What was he thinking? He started to feel himself blush. He'd never really talked to girls much, Dudders always scared them away. He did almost make friends with a smart little girl when he was five, although eventually his cousin got jealous and announced that the poor thing was his new girlfriend. She moved schools not long after, he always wondered where she went, and if she remembered him.

"Sure have a seat." he said as low as he could.

Why did he say it like that? Was he trying to impress her? She giggled and sat down. She had a nice giggle.

* * *

Ron and Neville were talking to this girl.

Ron introduced himself to her.

Ron never bothered to introduce himself to them.

Ron is a bit or a prat.

Harry meanwhile was midway through a book David gave him before he left, for a bit of light reading.

"The Essential Defence against the Dark Arts, oh Harry don't you think that's a bit too advanced?" Hermione said with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, I already read the first year books, they were easy. I wanted to learn some more interesting material."

Maybe that was not the best way to word it. Hermione smiled knowingly. Clearly this girl held the same opinion. Ron though…

"How can you have read all the first year books already? You Potters really think you're better than the common folk huh? Well you're not. Reading books you don't understand doesn't make you look smart." Ron, for some reason, looked smug after saying that.

He may have been repeating what someone else said in front of him. He didn't seem like the kind of person to create such a sophisticated insult. Harry ignored the insult to his family. They very well might have been arrogant, he doubted it though.

"Ron get out." Harry said as darkly as he could.

Ron quivered and then dragged his trunk with him out of the carriage. Grumbling something under his breath. What an unpleasant boy.

Neville, and who Harry eventually learned was Hermione, stepped off the train after him. A very tall and equally wide man was bellowing on the platform.

"FIRST YEARS OVER HERE! FIRST YEARS!"

The three of them approached this giant man, and followed him to a dock. There were a dozen or so row boats bobbing in the water.

"TWO TO A BOAT!"

Must this man shout everything he says? Any ways, Neville and Harry hopped into the little boat, Hermione got in one with a girl Harry hear introduce herself as Susan.

The castle was spectacular. It was gigantic, it must be structurally supported by magic. At least that's what Harry assumed.

"So, Neville, which class are you looking forward to most?"

"Probably Herbology. My Gran has a greenhouse, and she lets me cater to all the plants. What about you Harry?"

Surprisingly Harry hadn't thought about this question. He would say all the classes seemed interesting. Except maybe History, which judging by the textbook, was almost entirely about Goblin rebellions.

"I'd have to say Charms." Harry said.

Charms wasn't really what he looked forward to most, it was just what he thought sounded like something The-Boy-Who-Lived should enjoy.

* * *

After being stuck in a small room with lots of other eleven-year-olds, they were led into the Great Hall. Harry's eyes shot to the ceiling. He wondered if someone was continuously using the levitation spell, or there was some way you could make objects float forever.

Albus smiled at all the new first years who looked at him with awe. Except one. For some reason Harry Potter was staring at a candle floating a foot above his head.

Severus looked as miserable as usual when the first years walked up to the staff table. Then he saw him. The child of his nemesis. Why was the child of his nemesis staring at the roof?

"Mr Potter… Excuse me Mr Potter."

Harry did not notice the entire Great Hall was watching him. He had apparently missed a lot of the sortings already. He sat down on the old stool. It had a dip from where thousands of children have sat here before. Nervous, scared, embarrassed.

"What the fuck are you on about Potter?"

The hat spoke to him!

"You're damn right I did. Now let's sort you. Yes… much too interesting for Hufflepuff. Very ambitious, and a strive for information. You would do well in Ravenclaw, and very well in Slytherin. But no… someone as cunning as you, needs to hide yourself. Yes it's got to be

GRYFFINDOR!"

His new house all cheered. Two boys in particular were very happy.

"We've got Potter! We've got Potter" they chanted.

It was all very overwhelming. This must be what being a celebrity is like. Harry didn't enjoy it much He just wanted to be a normal kid.

Albus did a quick scan of Harry's thoughts. He was glad Harry was nervous about starting Hogwarts, as well as a bit put off by the cheering crowds. Albus was sure his father would be lapping up the attention. Hopefully Harry would be more like his mother.

Severus did a quick scan of Harry's thoughts. Fantastic, he's nervous. He'll crumble in Potions tomorrow morning. But Severus was put off by those fantastic eyes. Yes, he was definitely Lily's son. He gave up hope of Harry being the product of a drunken affair. Hopefully Harry would be more like his mother, and not start getting the seventh years pregnant.

Harry sat in between Hermione and an older girl, who introduced herself to be Katie Bell. The sorting continued. Neville joined his house too, that'll make becoming his friend easier. Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin. He looked as dapper as he did at Madam Malkin's. The rest of the sortings were fairly uninteresting, except the penultimate.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ron was furious. He begged and begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor with Harry Potter, and his brothers. They were more of an after thought. But the hat made him go to the evil house. How did it know about his mum's arrangements to pay him to be mates with Harry? Dumbledore would be getting a strongly worded howler from his mother tomorrow morning, that's for sure. Ronald walked with his head down to the far end of his house table. The other pupils edged a bit further away from him. He sighed audibly. He hoped he would be mates with the Golden Boy, and be popular by proxy. But no, he's going to alone for the next seven years. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, his brothers would be friends with him. Surely they won't abandon him for being in the evil house.

Harry heard panicked whispers from a few seats down, the redhead contingent he saw at the station (minus Ron) were looking sheepish. Harry couldn't quite tell why. Surely is was not so unusual for a family member to go to a different house? He asked Katie what all the fuss was.

"It's that the Weasleys have always been in Gryffindor, and now the youngest brother has gone to the evil house!"

"Evil house? What's so evil about Slytherin?" Harry questioned.

This time Hermione answered.

"It's not an _evil_ house. It's just that a lot of You-Know-Who's followers were from Slytherin. Before that it was the house that commanded the most respect. Most Ministers of Magic are from Slytherin. It was a very good sign if you were sorted there."

"They're also the main rivals of our house, especially in Quidditch." Katie said with venom.

Clearly a sore subject.

Dumbledore stood at his podium, whilst Harry was quietly humming 'Why Can't Be Friends'. It was lost on everyone but Hermione, who swatted him lightly on the arm.

"Now I know it's been a long day, and I'll say more after we're finished eating. But may I say a few simple words. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

The student body collectively looked at their headmaster with confusion. Then, either they didn't care what he had to say, or they were used to it. Whatever way, they started eating.

"Is he always this strange?" he asked Katie.

"Haha, just a bit. A genius mind you, the best wizard there ever was. But just a bit mad."

Harry thought that her assessment of him as the 'best wizard there ever was' might have to do with a bit of hero worship, but he was probably a powerful wizard too.

Harry's mouth fell open. This was the most food he'd ever seen. Piles of mash potato, beef, chicken, pork, lamb, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, chips, all sorts of sauces, for some reason sherbet lemons.

"Hey Katie, is there any healthier food available?"

"Oh Harry don't worry, it's not like this everyday, just special occasions. We usually have fairly healthy food."

That didn't make today's banquet any better though. Harry half filled his tractor wheel plate with mixed vegetables and some chicken. He might have a visit to the kitchens, maybe talk to the cooks afterwards to ask if they could make less fatty foods in future. He also wasn't really paying attention to Katie much.

"So what about it Harry?"

 _Shit_

"Yeah it seems good." He hoped it seemed good. He hadn't heard a word.

"Great, we'll start practice after your first few flying lessons."

Flying lessons? What on earth was she on about?

Midway through a particularly large pea, Harry's plate, and it's contents disappeared. There was now desserts all down the table. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries. It all seemed rather sickly to Harry. He skimmed some fruit of the tops of some sort of cream dish and starting popping them into his mouth while looking around the hall. The food on the Ravenclaw table seemed more digestible, on the other hand, the Hufflepuffs only had pastries.

Harry's head hurt when he looked at the staff table.

"Hey Katie, who are those two at the far end?"

"They are Professor Snape, and Quirrell. Snape teaches potions, Quirrell teaches DADA."

Oh right. They were both staring at him, it was fairly uncomfortable. He tried not to make eye contact with either. His scar was aching something terrible now. He got some ice out of a glass of water and wrapped it in a napkin to put on his forehead.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, just a headache."

The final morsels of food finally disappeared, and Dumbledore spoke once again.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the ginger twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

So apparently he'd agreed to go to Quidditch try-outs with Katie. He didn't know if the last sentence was meant to be a joke, but nobody laughed.

"At long last, I think it's time for bed."

* * *

Harry, and the rest of the first year Gryffindors were the final group to leave the Great Hall. They all followed yet another Weasley, this one a prefect, to their common room. They arrived at a mirror with a plump lady standing in it.

"This is the Fat Lady"

 _Rude_

The aforementioned woman spoke.

"Password?"

"Superbia in proelia."

The picture frame swung towards them and revealed a hole in the wall, they all immediately scrambled through, Hermione needed a leg-up.

The Gryffindor common was a round, cosy room filled with squashy red and gold sofas. Combined with the red and gold wallpaper and curtains, it seemed quite garish.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase, they were obviously in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: four four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up, probably by that massive gamekeeper, he could probably carry more than one at a time.

 _Oh yeah. Magic._

The four boys: Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, didn't talk much and went straight to sleep.

Harry must have eaten too much, because he had an awful nightmare.

" _Expulso!" said one of the darkly robed men, as a figure further from Harry's view was fired off into the trees._

" _Flipendo Tria!" he heard behind him, as the man he was watching was also flung into the air._

" _Oh shit, get in cover we're surrounded. Fumos!"_

 _A dark thick cloud of smoke surrounded the dozen or so men in dark robes._

" _Homenum Revelio." a man in bright red robes said sternly. After he did, Harry saw the figures in the smoke glow red, like a heat camera he caught a glimpse of on the Dursley's TV once._

 _Harry turned, and saw quite a lot more men in red robes. They might not all be men, but he'd only heard men so far._

" _Fire on them now." What Harry thought the leader was said._

" _Lacarnum Inflamarae!" several of them said, almost at once._

 _As they did, several balls of fire, about the size of a football, fired from each of their wands towards their targets._

 _A few shouted "Protego." and a warbled blue shield popped up in front of them, stopping the fireballs. Some others were not as lucky, and Harry could hear horrific shrieks of pain._

" _Come out now!" the red robed leader said, "Surrender or we will use lethal force."_

 _Blimey, weren't they using that before. Harry heard someone in the cloud say something, but could not quite catch it. But the effect he definitely saw. A bolt of bright emerald light shot out of the cloud, straight at Harry. He rightfully screamed. So did someone else._

 _He turned around and looked down. There was the body of a woman, her hood had now fallen off revealing her face. She was very pretty. She had very short black hair, almost as short as a man's. Her face was heart shaped, and she had puffy pink lips._

" _NO!"_

Harry woke, sweating and shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Snake in Lions Clothing**

 **Chapter 6: Classes. yay**

Harry didn't sleep an awful lot. Neville did very much so, his snoring was dreadful.

Breakfast was uneventful, it seemed everyone -especially Harry- was much to tired to bother with conversation.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with bags under his eyes."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

* * *

At the start-of-term banquet, Harry had gotten the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry - he hated him.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black, cold, and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of knuckle-draggers as I usually have to teach."

The class was silent following this little speech. Snape really had a knack for keeping the class on the edge of their seats, maybe not for excitement, fear is as more suitable way of putting it.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He now knew why David made him revise this in particular, he was prepared for the other questions. Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"Draught of the living death, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat.

"In the stomach of a goat, it's used to cure a few poisons, sir."

Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. Did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi?

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"There is none," said Harry quietly. "Was that a trick question?"

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "And ten points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know it all."

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long dark robe, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt his cauldron into a twisted blob, and his and Seamus' potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.

* * *

That read haired boy who was weeping into his custard last night was the cause of a lot of his peers ire at lunch. Apparently stuffing your face like a pig in a trough isn't considered polite.

Ron was miserable still. The letter from his mother didn't help. She was furious that he didn't get into the same house as Potter. That privileged pompous, erm… prick! Ha, that'll teach him. The bell rang for next lesson. So far he has had Potions with his rightful house, and now it was Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, that useless bunch of muppets.

"Hermione, what's next lesson?" Harry spoke whilst gulping down a goblet of pumpkin juice (weird but tasty).

"It's charms with Professor Flitwick. Come on Harry hurry up or we'll be late."

Hermione was the only one in the Great Hall who was ready, including the Charms professor, who Percy pointed out at breakfast. The eldest Weasley was somewhat stuck to Harry, and by proxy, the rest of the first years. Every meal so far he'd sat with them, either opposite Harry to adjacent to him. He was starting to grate on people.

The Charms Classroom was a stark contrast to the dungeons he was in earlier. A spacious room, with long curved desks all facing the front of the room. If Harry had seen one before he would have said it was like a lecture hall. At the front of the room was a lectern with a staircase of textbooks behind it. Two large windows lit the rooms with a lovely yellow glow. In between the two was a blackboard. On it read:  
"First Year Charms. Levitation."

 _Straight in at the deep end._

The Ravenclaws were all stood behind their seats, stony faced and not speaking. His house on the other hand had sat down and starting gossiping about what the class would be. The purebloods who have had family go to Hogwarts leading it. Neville and Hermione sat either side of him. She was already taking notes, somehow. Neville was drawing vines all over the inside cover of his charms textbook.

"Good afternoon students, my name is Professor Flitwick, and I will be teaching you charms."

The rowdy house's attention was drawn to the very small man at the front of the room.

"I trust you all have read your textbooks in summer. In any case before we start, a brief introduction to charms. Charms are, in essence, the most common magic you will see people do in the wizarding world. Although many more go on in the background. To any muggle raised in the room, charms are what you would imagine most magic is. Making an object do something other than what it would naturally. From floating a feather as you'll see soon, to ripping roof off a house. That is the versatility of charms."

The man had a much better flow than Snape. He clearly loved teaching children.

"Now, a demonstration. Wingardium Leviosa."

A large goose feather floated unevenly in front of him. Then suddenly shot around the room like a swallow. Zooming past people and through other's legs, before coming to a rest on the floor.

"What I have just shown you is complete mastery of the spell. You all will not likely have such skill with it for some time. Now though let's practise the wand movements. Swish and flick. Page 4 in your books."

* * *

"Wasn't that exciting?" Hermione gushed to him whilst walking back to the common room.

"We only practised the hand movements, we haven't cast a spell yet."

Harry was impatient. He'd had his wand now for weeks, and had been in Hogwarts for 24 hours, and it's like he wasn't even a wizard. He just wanted to try and cast a spell, only a little one. He had read all his textbooks three times over, he was ready.

"Harry we aren't anywhere near close to ready yet, we need to go over the basics."

She needed to stop being so preachy. She was probably just trying to fit in though.

Harry slumped down into the large leather armchair. Deep red, like most things in this room.

 _Haven't they heard of interior design?_

His homework so far was to write up the method for potions, and practise wand movements. Hardly thrilling.

"Nev, what is Herbology like?"

His lanky friend perked up at his new nickname.

"Oh fantastic. It's like gardening but with plants that fight back." He noticed most of his year were listening to him now, and blushed down to his neck.

Gardening, cooking, theory. Much less magical than Harry expected.

* * *

Late that night, when the other boys were asleep, Harry sneaked out into the night.

The library was his destination, there must be some more interesting stuff there. Fireballs, lightning and conjuring an army were what Harry hoped for. Although he'd settle for something a bit less catastrophic.

"Can't sleep Harry?"

Harry jumped at the sudden voice emanating from the darkness.

"Hello?" He was shit scared.

"No need to worry my boy, you aren't the first student who goes wandering at night. Where are you off to?"

"Just the library sir, nothing more!"

"Mind if I tag along?"

Harry and the headmaster arrived at the largest wizarding library in Europe (Dumbledore said on their way) without any more interruptions. The headmaster sat by the doors reading 'Hogwarts A History'. Harry slipped away into the shelves.

'Magick Most Foul'

'Hexes and Curses'

'Make your penis bigger in two weeks by taking this pill'

All a bit too advanced for Harry as of yet. Finally he found one worth reading.

'Runes and Rituals'

It seemed interesting enough. He kind of knew what rituals were, like the stuff the Aztecs used to do. Dudley and he had to do an essay on them at the end of Year 6. Well he wrote his, and Dudley copied it. He didn't think that kind of ritual would be in here though. He hid the book inside his dressing gown.

"Well goodnight Professor."

"I hope you found what you were looking for Harry." He said with twinkle and a smile.

Harry couldn't wait to open the book. As soon as he closed the curtains round his bed he flicked it open. The contents page gave him high hopes.

'Magical development ritual, darkness ritual, light ritual, strength ritual, wisdom ritual, body development ritual…'

Body development sounded interesting. He was always too small for his tastes, the full meals with David helped, but still. Unfortunately he wouldn't end up being that tall anyway, David wasn't. Or he wasn't in that universe. Whatever it's confusing.

The ritual didn't seem too complex, he obviously couldn't do it right now, the runes he was going to paint on his skin had to be perfect. But no sacrifice as expected, no immense magical power. The only bad thing was he needed to use his blood to paint two dozen Nordic runes all over himself. Which required a secluded spot, too many questions if he walked around looking like an underpass with all the drawings on him. He would worry about that later. He needed some sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

"NO!"

He had that same nightmare again. He decided he was going to mail David about it, it seemed too real for a dream. He hid the ritual book at the bottom of his trunk and accompanied Nev to breakfast.

Neville was fine with being called Nev, happily. Neville wasn't a particularly nice name to keep saying, he thought.

Breakfast was pretty uneventful, everyone was too tired to even speak to one another. All Harry heard was the collective chewing. He went to the Owlery afterwards.

The Owlery had bird shit everywhere. The floor, walls, roof (?). It was also full to the brim with the whole school's birds. Hedwig swooped down to Harry, sensing him there.

"Hey girl, I have a job for you. Deliver this letter to David, okay?"

Hedwig could not talk, instead she barked. Harry assumed this meant she would do it. It still didn't feel natural to send mail by bird. Although he knew pigeons were used to carry messages in the Second World War. He wondered how owls could do it without training.

 _Magic, duh._

* * *

David… or Harry. Let's call him David.

David had been pretty bored since Harry left for Hogwarts. Hiding himself from the wizarding world was, as it turns out, incredibly easy. A little notice-me-not here, a little muggle-repelling there. He wondered how magical criminals were ever caught in the first place.

During one of his sessions of existential pondering Hedwig arrived, bearing post. Finally something other than Daytime TV.

'To David,

Hi, this is the first letter I have ever written so I don't know how to structure it. Hermione, Neville, and I are all in Gryffindor. That Ron boy is in Slytherin, funnily enough. He doesn't seem to like it. As of writing I have had Potions and Charms. Snape is awful, but he asked the questions you told me to learn the answers to, he called me a know-it-all. Charms was horrifically boring. We went through it all already, and faster.

So far my main problem has been just that, the classes are too easy for me, at least until we get onto the practical aspect of it. I hate to say it but Potions was a better class than Charms, at least we did something. Anything you can do to help? Books or things I can do with my time would be greatly appreciated.

On a worse note though I have been having horrible nightmares, very vivid. Too much so for a regular dream. About some people in dark robes fighting people with red robes, it's torturous. And this pretty girl dies right by my feet. She has spiky dyed black hair, and a heart shaped face. Quite short too.

Anything you got to say on that? Or am I just being paranoid?

Cheers,

Harry'

 _Wow Harry, that's a heavy letter to send to someone._

It was Tonks, it must have been, she's the only auror with hair like that. Oh Merlin why didn't he think of this. The latent magic of Hogwarts must have triggered it. Some of his memories were being transferred to Harry. He even knew which one.

The night he tagged along with some aurors during the war. The night of her death.

 _"_ _ _Expulso!" said one of the darkly robed men, as a figure further from__ _ _David__ _ _'s view was fired off into the trees.__

 _"_ _ _Flipendo Tria!" he heard behind him, as the man he was watching was also flung into the air.__

 _"_ _ _Oh shit, get in cover we're surrounded. Fumos!"__

 _ _A dark thick cloud of smoke surrounded the dozen or so men in dark robes.__

 _"_ _ _Homenum Revelio." a man in bright red robes said sternly. After he did,__ _ _David saw the deep red outlines of the Death Eaters.__ _ _H__ _ _e__ _ _turned, and saw quite a lot__ _ _of aurors, good.__

 _"_ _ _Fire on them now."__ _ _Shacklebolt yelled.__

 _"_ _ _Lacarnum Inflamarae!" several of them said, almost at once.__

 _ _As they did, several balls of fire, about the size of a football, fired from each of their wands towards their targets.__

 _ _A few shouted "Protego." and a warbled blue shield popped up in front of them, stopping the fireballs. Some others were not as lucky, and__ _ _David__ _ _could hear horrific shrieks of pain.__

 _"_ _ _Come out now!"__ _ _Kingsley__ _ _said__ _ _again__ _ _, "Surrender or we will use lethal force."__

 _ _Blimey, weren't they using that befor__ _ _e? David__ _ _heard someone in the cloud say something, but could not quite catch it. But the effect he definitely saw. A bolt of bright emerald light shot out of the cloud, straight at__ _ _his love. Tonks screamed.__

 _ _David__ _ _turned around and looked down. There was the body of a woman, her hood had now fallen off revealing her face. She was very pretty. She had very short black hair, almost as short as a man's. Her face was heart shaped, and she had puffy pink lips.__

 _"_ _ _NO!"__ _ _he screamed. Not Tonks, no not now!__

 _ _He scrambled to her side, holding her head. Her face was blank, cold.__

 _"_ _ _Harry get back, you are only here to watch." It didn't matter who said it.__

* * *

 _ **AN. If you are wondering why Albus didn't notice Harry taking the book: He's nosy, not omnipotent.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Snake In Lion's Clothing**

 **Chapter 7**

Herbology and Transfiguration were the classes Harry had next. He was looking forward to the one that wasn't gardening. He decided when he got a house of his own he was never going to cut the grass. He spent far too much time pruning Petunia's roses, and uncomfortably long trimming her bush.

So, at 9:00 he sat next to Nev in the greenhouse, who looked almost orgasmic at the thought of the lesson.

"Are you excited Harry? Gosh I am. I love Herbology. My Gran nurtured it when she found me pulling out flowers when I was three."

"You know Nev I've looked forward to other lessons more sure, but I'd like to see the magical side to plants."

 _Lie._

"Hello class, today we will be re-potting Mandrakes. They have many uses in potions, and are extremely valuable once matured. Partner up and take a pot between you…

* * *

Transfiguration was in progress and Harry was glaring at the matchstick on his desk. The others weren't managing to even get the wood to change colour, he had yet to try.

"Mr. Potter please at least attempt the transfiguration before class ends."

He flicked out his wand from up his sleeve (he saw Snape do it at Lunch and thought it was cool).

Harry pointed his wand at the offending matchstick and closed his eyes. He felt a rush trickle down his arm and through the wand. He felt all the nerves in his hand tingle.

He opened his eyes.

"Well done Mr. Potter, it's not often a wizard can transfigure on their first points for Gryffindor." praised McGonagall. She sounded pleased.

Next to him Hermione was looking at him with disbelief.

"Harry, and please be truthful with me, have you done magic before today?" Hermione asked softly as they sat down in the common room after dinner.

"No Hermione I swear. I don't know maybe I'm just naturally good at it."

That sent her. Judging by the rant he was only half listening to, Hermione didn't believe in natural talent. Hard work will get you anywhere, apparently. He disagreed, he knew people even in his primary school who were naturally good at maths, and nothing else. They weren't much smarter than him, he thought, or any more studious. They just 'got' it. Harry thought that maybe he just 'got' magic. Trying to explain this to her was a lost cause though.

"That's it then, I'm going to practise casting until I am at least as good as you!"

That night whilst flicking through his ritual book, Harry was thinking about wands. Were they necessary? They might be more of a focus than a tool, he could try and force his fingertips to do the same effect. He picked up a pencil he brought with him to Hogwarts before discovering quills were mandatory.

This time without his wand, he pushed the magic down his arm, through his hand, and into his fingertips. He let it linger there for a few seconds before letting it release.

The pencil was now a shiny silver.

 _Brilliant_

* * *

'To Harry,

Sorry for the late reply, you'll see why.

Snape is just like that. It seemed when he was younger he had a bit of a crush on our mother, and a hatred of our father. So get used to it.

On the subject of boredom I have a book for you that Hedwig should have with her. It's not too complex, just an introduction to conjuration you may be interested in.

The nightmares are my fault. Sorry. They're my memories. We'll speak about them in further detail at Christmas.

David'

He had decided. He was doing the body development ritual. It had to be on a full moon, and the runes needed to be drawn in his blood. Nothing too insane would happen either, hopefully. He'd just go through puberty faster, and be a bit taller and stronger than what he would be naturally. Afterwards he'd look like a large young adult. So he would still be able to go around the mundane world without attracting stares.

He had to practise the runes first though, first drawing them in his new metal pencil, then finger-painting them onto his skin, before using blood in the real deal.

* * *

Flying was not too difficult and not too exciting. He really had his hopes up, but all they did was hover a metre or so above the grass. Nev tried to bring his weird memory ball with him, until he convinced him not to. He might join the Quidditch club in his second year if there was a spot open.

Defence against the Dark Arts was a massive waste of time. He'd practise the spells on his own in his room from now on. That professor can hardly speak. He'd take three minutes to say one sentence. The theory wasn't hard, luckily. He might start a group of first years in his house to go over what they weren't taught.

* * *

 _Othila._ Genetics.

 _Hagalaz._ The egg of life.

 _Thurisaz._ Regeneration.

 _Laguz._ Renewal. And lastly,

 _Eiwaz._ Magic.

Those were the runes he'd be painting onto his body a few times each. Nordic runes always sounded so harsh, a lot of consonants and Zs.

It was only one day until the full moon and Harry could not wait. He had the rune painting down to a tee. Wasn't squeamish about cutting open his palm, and found a nice empty classroom not too far away from the common room. It might have been the old potions room at one point, judging by the cauldrons on the desks. It must have been Snape who relocated underground. It seemed like something he would do.

He might use it for his secret evil lair.

* * *

"Harry I've been practising and now I can transfigure a matchstick like you did, and I can so it backwards as well, and I've been reading the textbook and I think I might be able to do the next one too, well with enough practise of course."

How Hermione managed to say that all in one breath was beyond him. He thought it best not to immediately mention his wandless experiment, lest she believe he's the second coming of Merlin.  
As he piled pancakes onto his plate Nev was talking to Hermione now about the advancements of enchanted plant pots, and their effect on the speed of plant growth. It seemed like he finally found someone who seemed slightly interested in Herbology, other than himself.

It was time for Potions yet again. They were brewing again this lesson. A sleeping draught.

"The instructions are on the board. Begin"

After a long hour he and Hermione were finished. The potion was the required deep purple, Harry held the phial whilst Hermione poured some in. The brought it to the front together.

"Acceptable".

* * *

David had been doing some research. Magical authorities check what you're carrying when you cross the border through portkeys, and apparation. Your belongings are checked by witches and wizards. The problem, or in David's case opportunity, was that they didn't have a great grasp on muggle culture. What muggles saw as dangerous, be it guns or drugs, magicals saw as harmless toys. A muggle savvy wizard could easily make a killing smuggling muggle arms or anything across borders by using the magical method. He could get it from the supplier, portkey to the border, they search him, find nothing, he goes to the dealers, takes the money, goes back through, they still find nothing but muggle cash, he takes his cut then pays supplier. What used to take days can now take an hour.

He could even get around having to launder it by exchanging it immediately to Galleons. The Goblins wouldn't ask where the money came from, and wizards didn't pay taxes.

It was surprising and disappointing that nobody had thought of it before.

The most difficult task however was finding someone willing to pay a strange smuggler to carry things for him, and to trust someone with no past experience.

That's how he found himself approaching a nightclub in Croydon. Apparently a man in there called 'Iceman' was willing to give him a go. It took some convincing, and the promise that he would reimburse him if he failed.

"So you're telling us you can do it in an hour? That's impossible, it takes 8 hours to fly from Colombia to London."

The Iceman said from behind his large mahogany desk, flanked by two large men with sub-machine guns.

"I don't mean literally, I just mean I can get the drugs here in an hour. It won't cost you anything either."

David was sweating now. These men could probably shoot faster than he could fire off a spell. He used glamour charms to hide his appearance. He was six foot tall, blond, and more tanned than usual. Nothing to make him stand out, just enough to make him unrecognisable at a glance.

"My current team can get me 10kg of coke for £10,000 a round trip, and you can do it for free? Whats the catch?"

"No catch, and I can bring as much coke as you can sell, tonnes of the stuff if you can afford to buy it."

Shrinking charms were handy.

"Alright deal. My guy's got a container of the stuff in Bogota. 2500kg. You get it all to me, I'll give you a 0.1% cut. Now before you walk out the door. Just remember that is still £75,000."

The Iceman now had a big grin on his face. This was clearly chump change compared to how much he was making himself. But that was still 15,000 galleons.

"I can do it before lunch."

* * *

Tonight was the night Harry's life would change forever. He cut into his hand with a steak knife he took from dinner two days ago. It hurt. A lot. But he continued. Tracing out the runes all over his naked body. Once the last one _Eiwaz_ was drawn over his heart he stepped into the light of the moon through the window. Harry could feel magic rush over him. It was different to casting a spell, they felt like a trickle, this was a tidal wave. He got dizzy and sat down on the slab floor. His vision got really blurry and it was starting to give him a headache. He closed his eyes for a few moments but it was still there afterwards. It was his glasses! He didn't need them anymore. He took them off and tucked them into the pocket of his nightshirt.

He was painfully tired. His eyes kept drooping closed. Time for bed.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke with a banging head.

 _Awh man, I feel like a dragon's armpit_

As Harry pulled back the covers he immediately noticed the change. He's grown. Maybe four inches in one night. His hair did too. It now hung scruffily around the middle of his ears. His fingernails grew as well. They were now about half an inch longer.

"Harry, what happened? You look so different!" said Neville as Harry stood up and approached the mirror.

"I don't know Nev, I must have had a growth spurt."

His face was now sporting patches of facial hair, and his cheekbones more defined. His body had filled out as well. He now looked toned rather than scrawny.

"Hey Harry, do you want me to use a barbering charm?" asked Nev.

"Yes please, gosh this is all rather strange isn't it? Short back and sides please. What about my robes? They won't fit me anymore."

"Oh your school robes are fitted with enchantments so they fit as you grow up. It's to stop parents from having to buy new ones through the school year. They still need replacing every year or so though. The robes only grow slightly. You'll need new muggle clothes mind."

* * *

"Harry what happened? You look so much older." Said Hermione.

Harry agreed, he now looked more like a fifteen year old than a just eleven year old.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this…"

After breakfast was Transfiguration with the Slytherins again. It was matchstick to needle again. After several minutes Hermione finally managed it.

"Well done Miss Granger. You and Mr Potter may practise it on larger objects if you wish." McGonagall said as she placed wooden blocks and planks on the table.

"Oh Merlin why are you giving those insufferable know-it-alls special treatment Professor? Some of us are normal and need you more." said that horrid Weasley boy from the green portion of the room. Some of his housemates chittered along with him.

Hermione's eyes welled up as she sunk down in her seat.

"Excuse me Professor." she said as she almost sprinted out the classroom.

Ron and Draco started laughing openly now.

"20 points from Slytherin for insulting classmates."

* * *

At lunch Hermione was still hiding from them, presumably in the girls toilets. Nev was consoling Harry, who thought it was his fault somehow.

As they were finishing their raspberry tarts, Professor Quirell ran into the Great Hall.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I thought you ought to know…" he then fell forward and fainted.

The school went in uproar. Children screeching while the older students tried to calm them down. Food was flicked back on plates, and the student body rose up in panicked unison.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said through a Sonorus charm. "The school will stay in the Great Hall with their houses whilst staff search for this Troll."

Everyone was now seated and quieted. No longer shouting, just curious whispering.

"Harry, what about Hermione? She doesn't know about the Troll." Nev whispered to him as Percy was monitoring his house.

"We need to find her Nev, she's in danger."

* * *

Hermione was just about finished sobbing when she smelt something awful. Maybe the toilets were blocked again. But as it got stronger and stronger that got thrown out the window, this was moving towards her. She peeked her head out the cubicle then screamed.

What on earth was that? The creature spun on it's gigantic heels and spotted her. It was a 15' tall ugly beast. With an almost as huge club that it swung towards her, smashing the cubicle next to her.

She screamed again.

"Hermione? Oh thank goodness, Nev and I are here don't worry." shouted Harry. This didn't fill her with too much confidence.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_ said Harry as he aimed at the club. It floated out of the Troll's hand before he could swing at Hermione again.

"Harry what should I do?" Neville yelled over the sound of the monsters groaning.

"Just get her out of it's path, I'll deal with it"

Harry lifted the club over the head of the Troll, and let it drop. It bounced of it's skull with a dull 'bonk'. It seemed confused, held the top of it's head for a moment, then growled at the three of them. Raising his fist he slammed it down in front of them.

Without thinking Harry jumped and held onto it's hand. The troll brought him up to it's face to inspect him. Then shook his arm violently, trying to flick him off.

"Harry be careful." warned Hermione.

"HERMIO- uyuyuyuyuyu- neee transfigure it's clu-u-u-u-u-ubbb!" said Harry as he was being swung and shook around.

Thankfully she listened and the wooden club turned into a steel girder. Her and Neville both levitated it above the Troll's head once again and dropped. It now hit him HARD. The troll wobbled as it stood, then sat on the tiles.

Harry jumped of it's fist.

" _Diffindo."_ he said as a deep red spell shot out his wand at the Troll's eye. Making contact.

Suddenly the Troll's head exploded in a shower of blood and gore. Brain matter splattered all over them, Nev even got hit in the chest by a rogue eyeball.

"You three, my office, now." It was McGonagall.

* * *

"And why did you two not stay in the Great Hall with the rest of the school?" asked the highland professor with a face that looked all her fury.

"Professor McGonagall if we stayed in the Great Hall Hermione could have been killed! We saved her life and you're telling us off? Why didn't the head's of house take a register? Do you not care for the safety of your house Professor? Or you do and you didn't think to make sure they were all there, for whatever reason. May I remind you that you were present when she ran out the room in Transfiguration, or did that slip your mind too?" ranted Harry, cutting an intimidating figure covered in Troll blood and his eyes a blazing emerald.

"Mr Potter the staff would have eventually found her." she replied quite weakly.

"You would have found her corpse! When Nev and I got there the Troll had already attacked her. By the time you sauntered in it would have murdered her."

"What were you even doing for so long, the fight was very loud. Did Hogwarts not alert you to the disturbance?" asked Neville incredulously.

That was surprising, he'd never seen Nev so angry.

At that moment Dumbledore walked into the office. With a bright smile on his face.

"Well done Harry, I hear you defeated the Troll." he said cheerily, as if ignoring the viscera dripping off the children.

"Not just Harry, Sir, Neville as well. They both saved me." this was the first thing Hermione had said since the attack.

"Well of course Miss Granger, I was simply thanking young Harry here first." Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Sir, please may you call me Mr Potter, as you do with my peers?" asked Harry with an inward smirk. He hated favouritism, Dudley had it all through Primary School, and he hated it then. He was much to noble to bask in it once he got a taste.

"Of course Mr Potter, my apologies."

* * *

"You know Iceman?"

He was tanned and spoke in a South American accent. He wore khaki shorts and a floral short sleeve shirt. Not exactly what David had in mind when he arranged to meet him. It was early morning in Colombia, the sun had just rose and already he was sweating.

"Yeah, you got the shipment?" David said nervously. This was thrilling, he wished he did this the first time round.

"Yeah it's over there," pointing to a green metal box in the docks, "where's your truck?"

"Oh, haha, I don't need one. _Obliviate._ "

* * *

"Did you really kill a Mountain Troll?" asked Dean at dinner that night. Half of his house crowded around his trio with curiosity. The other half at the opposite end of the table from fear.

"It wasn't just me, Nev did too. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead!"

Safe to say this shocked the huddle of younger students, who only knew Neville as a nervous shy boy. The older ones, unawares of these preconceptions, patted him heartily on the back, and said their congratulations.

Hedwig swooped into the Great Hall with a handful of other owls. She landed next to Harry and presented her leg, around which was a letter from David.

'To Harry,

Hi. Just wondering if you're in the Quidditch team, hint hint. Or if you need a broom. I can buy one as I have recently come into wealth, and have a steady stream of income for the foreseeable future. How's school?

Yours,

D'

* * *

 **AN: I've tried to separate Harry and David's personalities, even though they're the same person really. Harry being less mature but serious. David being the caregiver, and sees himself as a wise old mentor to Harry, with knowledge being withheld of what's to come. Did you like David's exploits in the seedy criminal underworld? If you have any other ideas of some adventures he can get up to, tell me. I have a few. You may be wondering why they're doing such different things. Well I originally was not going to write the story like this, it was going to be two. One of an 18 year old Harry in his 10 year old body, reliving Hogwarts, and one of 18 year old Harry brought back to the past to meddle with current Harry from the sidelines, and be the main focus of the story. I've tried to combine the two the best I could. The reason they did not come to fruition was time, mainly. I'm also not nearly organised enough to write two stories at the same time. This chapter took an age to write, sorry. For a while it felt like more of a chore and less like a treat writing this. Hope you enjoyed, remember to review, it's the only feedback I get. Also I have to manually reinsert line breaks, italics, bold etc within the chapter editor. Because FanFiction gets rid of them, for some reason. :I**


End file.
